


[Podfic] Pilgrimage by Copperbadge

by Miss_sabre, XandriaNirvana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fortune-telling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sabre/pseuds/Miss_sabre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandriaNirvana/pseuds/XandriaNirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Copperbadge's Pilgrimage.</p><p>The Marauders take a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pilgrimage by Copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pilgrimage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805647) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Pilgrimage by Copperbadge

XandriaNirvana on prose.

Miss_Sabre on dialogue.

Length: 42 minutes 34 seconds. 

 

 

Mobile Friendly & Downloadable [Stream](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/7l7vnky7o1lve2w/Pilgrimage%20By%20Copperbadge.mp3?dl=0)

Right click and select "download video". And it will save as a Mp3.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Covers for Podfic of Copperbadge's Pilgrimage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509879) by [greeniron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron)




End file.
